yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
2008
Events *9 January – Singapore Changi Airport Terminal 3 opens for operations. *12 February - Janice Judith Chan and Peter Lim had relocated to 24 Mimosa View. *15 to 16 February – Chingay Parade of Dreams took place at Marina Bay. *19 to 24 February – Singapore Airshow 2008 was held at the Changi Exhibition Centre. *21 February- The President of IOC, Jacques Rogge announces that Singapore will host the inaugural 2010 Summer Youth Olympics. *1 March – The Singapore Flyer officially opens. *3 March - Kevin Choo and Julie Koh were married. *8 March - Bert Koh and Ethel Ernest had relocated to 14 Regent Street. *23 May – The International Court of Justice (ICJ) awards Pedra Branca to Singapore and Middle Rocks to Malaysia, ending a 29-year territorial dispute between the two countries. *28 March to 6 April – Singapore Fashion Festival 2008 *23 May to 20 July – Great Singapore Sale *4 to 27 July – Singapore Food Festival 2008 *25 July to 1 August – Singapore Garden Festival 2008 *9 August – Singapore celebrated her 43rd (XLIII) year of independence with National Day Parade, 2008. *17 August – Prime Minister Lee Hsien Loong read out his annual National Day Rally speeches. The theme for National Day Rally 2008 was Celebrating our Singapore Story. * 22 & 23 August – Singapore Fireworks Celebrations in Marina Bay. The theme was The World Celebrates with Us. *11 September to 16 November – Singapore Biennale 2008 *12 September - Bert Koh and Ethel Ernest had relocated back to Block 117 Jurong East Street 13. *20 September – The Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway was fully opened. *1 October – Bus and train fares to be adjusted by 0.7%. *19 October – MediaCorp launches two free-to-air TV channels, okto and Vasantham, to replace Central. *10 November - Janice Judith Chan and Peter Lim relocated to 106 Lentor Street. *15 November to 2 January 2009 – Christmas in the Tropics 2008 *23 December – Singapore Flyer stops turning due to technical problems. Law *9 January – In the ''Taw Cheng Kong'' case, for the first time in Singapore's history the High Court strikes down a statutory provision as unconstitutional, holding that it is inconsistent with Article 12(1) of the Constitution. (The decision is reversed by the Court of Appeal later that year.) *27 February – Singapore's most wanted terror fugitive, Mas Selamat bin Kastari, escaped from detention under the country's Internal Security Act. Sports * 8 – 24 August – Team Singapore took part in the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing. * 17 August – Singapore won its first Olympic medal since independence in Women's Table Tennis team event, 48 years after its first medal--also a silver—by Tan Howe Liang in the 1960 Summer Olympics, on 17 August 2008. * 6 – 17 September Team Singapore took part in the 2008 Summer Paralympics in Beijing. * 7 September – Aviva Ironman 70.3 Singapore took place. * 9 September – Singapore won its first-ever Paralympic medal, a bronze, through Equestrian by Laurentia Tan. * 11 September – Laurentia Tan won the second Equestrian bronze medal. * 13 September – Swimmer Yip Pin Xiu won the country's first silver medal at the Paralympics. * 15 September – Yip Pin Xiu won Singapore's first gold medal at the Paralympics. Team Singapore won a total of 1 gold, 1 silver and 2 bronze in the 2008 Summer Paralympics. * 28 September – Singapore hosts a leg of the 2008 Formula One World Championship, called the SingTel Singapore Grand Prix. Deaths * 4 January – Jimmy Nah * 7 January – Robert Chandran * 8 February – Ah Meng * 8 February – Chua Ek Kay * 14 July – Ong Chit Chung * 30 September – Joshua Benjamin Jeyaretnam * 3 October – Teo Soo Chuan * 28 November – Lo Hwei Yen (A Singaporean held hostage killed during the November 2008 Mumbai attacks) Notes 2000s | da=0 | dn1=2010s | dn2=2020s | dn3=2030s | }} Category:2008 in Singapore Category:Years in Singapore